


I'm a busy guy

by Raythefanatic



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lovers Spat, M/M, Shipping, no beta we die like men, tough guys getting soft because of thier S/O is a weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: A request for MadamkezzieSteelbeak/ Markbeaks prompt listA drabble about Mark and Steelbeak having a bit of a spat in their newfound partnership.
Relationships: mark beaks /steelbeak
Kudos: 10





	I'm a busy guy

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Steelbeak is more based off the DWD version.

Mark Beak’s had a dream more like a set of goals that is. He wanted to be rich, influencing and most importantly he wanted to be on top of trending lists. It was a simple idea really. He would start a tech company. It was something Mark knew well so it seemed manageable, except for the fact it was going to take a lot of effort to make this happen. Sure Mark knew some cheats on his own to make his goal happen and make him one of Duckbergs billionaires. But, there were just some issues and snags in his plans. But, Mark wasn’t above doing whatever he could to achieve this. That’s how he got into a deal with F.O.W.L and what led him to meet with their chief agent, Steelbeak. 

Mark thought that was a dumb name till meeting the rooster and seeing the reason for it. Everything about this guy could be summed up in one single word. Style. The way he dressed the way he spoke even to how he carried himself. Mark did his best to focus on the printed out contract before him and not the roosters overly charming allure.

“So I sign this and my company will become big?” Mark asked, looking down at the papers in front of him.

“Exactly babe, simple ‘n easy see? Just like you want it, ain’t that so?” 

“Well” Mark started feeling a bit reluctant about the whole idea, till seeing Steelbeak rest his hands on his desk he looked up as the rooster leaned forward a bit when going to speak up.

“Look, Mark, I’m the one who’ll be making sure things stay on contract, There’s nothing to be scared of, okay? I’m right here.” The tone in his voice gave the young parrot some calmness as he went ahead and signed off on this agreement. 

That was just how it all started off, Steelbeak often coming around to collect the payments personally. That they ended up forming a bit of a routine and over time one thing led to another and Mark found himself a bit more involved with the rooster than he ever thought he would be. Mark really looking forward to their meetups over time especially today after the stupid day he had. Nothing seemed like a better cure than being cozy with his rooster. Expect said rooster was late, sure he wasn’t always there right on the dot but some hours late was not like him. Mark started to get annoyed being left to wait around like this he was Mark Beaks no one made him wait or stood him up. He was about to call Steelbeak when he finally heard a knock on his front door. Mark uttered a half-hearted threat under his breath as he made his way over. 

“Well it’s about time do you know how long you kept me waiting for you, you stupid spoon face,” Mark yelled once landing on a fitting insult as he answered. 

“Hey what can I say ‘em a busy guy ya know?” Steelbeak said with an odd wheeze in between his words. 

Mark dropped his pettiness for a moment to look him over, he was holding on to his side and seemed to be straining himself to stand. Mark’s eyes landed on the spots of red that seemed to stain Steelbeak’s suit. Forgetting his want to get back at the rooster as he right away thought the worst of what that could be.

“You were shot!” Mark yelled

Steelbeak looked at the parrot confused a moment then down to himself as he connected the dots. 

“Shot nah.” 

He stated then made his way inside, Mark following him closely by his side the worry he felt just radiating off of him. Steelbeak took a seat on the couch and groaned out happily loving the feeling of the plush cushions. Then looked up to see Mark still looking at him, his eyes darting around looking for an answer. Steelbeak sat up a bit and took off the jacket of his suit and held it up to let Mark see for himself. 

“It’s just some paint, I must’ a gotten covered in it.”

Mark seemed to relax a bit and took a seat next to him as he wiped off the paint needing to confirm the fact for himself before fully believing it. Didn’t take long for him to look back at Steelbeak’s side where he was resting his hand over. 

“So what about that?” 

“Nothing really just kind of sore.” Steelbeak answered as he went and threw an arm over Mark to pull him closer, wincing as he did but gritted his teeth to push the pain back some. “Nothing ta worry your head over now then how about we get a bit cozier.”

Mark just rolled his eyes and tapped Steelbeak’s side with a finger making the rooster flinch “Yeah cause that won’t be an issue.” Mark huffed a bit.

“Geez in a mood again that’s a real-”

“No.” Mark cut in with right away as he held onto Steelbeak’s jacket looking down at the spots of paint on it. “I was worried is all.” Mark finally let out softly.

  
“Oh,” Steelbeak answered with, “I said it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Yeah well, how am I going to know that uh? Just left here wondering where the hell you are and then you finally show up red blots all over you and you're holding your side” Mark lashed out a bit trying to contain his emotions best he could but failing at it as his tears made that obvious. “I didn’t know what to think and you acting like it’s nothing.” Mark started to trail off, trying to collect his thoughts. 

“Getting hurt happens with what I deal with.” Steelbeak tried to reassure.

“Well, it’s not nothing to me,” Mark said as he gripped the suit jacket tighter in his hands. 

Steelbeak sat in silence a moment he didn’t think things between them were like this he figured it was all pleasure but seemed Mark felt otherwise. Steelbeak finding himself smiling at that seemed he too felt more about this arrangement. He then placed his hand over one of Mark's to gently get his attention. Gently rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of the parrot's hand, seeming to get his grip to loosen a bit. He had to admit the idea someone worried about him was nice. Mark seemed to finally bring himself to look at Steelbeak as he started to calm down from his outburst. 

“I was just scared.” Mark began with 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, okay? I’m right here.”

Steelbeak said that before to Mark but this time was much different, the tone in his voice still brought him some peace of mind but the emotion in the words got his heart to beat. Mark nodded and smiled a bit as he gently rested his head on the rooster's shoulder being sure not to press on his side. Mark wanted to ask a dozen questions but he didn’t know where to start till Steelbeak spoke again.

“So rough day?” 

Mark glanced up to the rooster who just gave him a smile, a nonverbal way of saying he wasn’t going into detail on his end right now. Mark decided to let it slide for now letting out a very dramatic sigh before he began his tale. 

“Oh, the worst! My assistant messed up my coffee order for starters then I found out my well thought out tweet only got 3,000 reactions and I’m dropping on the.” Mark began to tell as he ranted on about all the annoyances of his day. Steelbeak listened as he kept a hold of Mark’s hand and just enjoying the comfort he didn’t notice before that it seem to give him. 


End file.
